


Spite

by otomekaidii



Series: Love for Levi [17]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You come up with a plan to make Levi feel better after he has a crappy night in one of his online games.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love for Levi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020585
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	Spite

You were pulled from your quiet dreams by the feeling of a certain otaku demon climbing into his tub to snuggle beside you. You had fallen asleep in his room while you waited for him to finish his weekly raiding night with his guild, as you did every week since the two of you became a couple. Without opening your eyes, you reached for Levi and pulled him close to you, pressing a kiss to his forehead while he settled down and tucked his head under your chin.

“How was your raid?” you asked.

“...good.”

“Is that all?” you cracked an eye open and looked down at Levi who was now tightly hugging your waist. 

“...yeah.”

“Are you ok?”

“Just tired,” he replied, nuzzling against your neck. 

“Ok, I just wanted to check because usually you have a lot more to say and you’re being really quiet tonight,” you were fully awake now, concerned for your favorite demon. After a typical raid night, he’d join you in his tub, chatting happily about whatever his guild accomplished - or even ranting sometimes about how terrible things went. But tonight, he was oddly quiet, neither excited nor annoyed, and you couldn’t help but wonder what was eating at him. 

“...sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. I just care about you,” you gave Levi another kiss to his forehead before resting your cheek against him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he mumbled. 

The truth was, tonight had been a pretty awful night. Raid nights were always something he enjoyed because he played with the same core group of people each week. And even though he wasn’t particularly friendly with any of them, he was at least familiar with them and they had a pretty good system of communication and teamwork. Things had started off well enough with tonight’s raid, but their guild leader was absent, and would be for a couple weeks, leaving Levi to fill his role as raid leader, and requiring them to recruit some “outsiders” to round out the team. 

And it was these “outsiders” that had caused all the trouble.

“So, what happened?”

“We had to pickup some random guys to fill some slots. And these guys were just causing trouble! Every time I would call out transitions or strategies, they’d argue with me! ‘Only noobs do it that way’ or ‘haven’t you played before’. 

And…

And…

And my team...they just...laughed. I know we aren’t BFFs but still. I kinda expected them to have my back. 

It was just such a shit show. It was awful.”

You gently ran your fingers up and down Levi’s back, letting him get everything off his chest. You hated seeing him like this. You knew how hard he worked to get ready for his raid nights, and you knew how excited he had been to have the chance to lead this time too. And now some ornery little teenage shits had ruined that for him and it just made you angry.

“Hey, what if I joined you next week?”

“Really? You’d do that?” Levi asked, looking up at you. He knew you used to play this game, albeit a bit more casually, but you hadn’t been interested in raiding when he first asked you.

“Yeah I can come heal for you,” you offer, giving him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. Levi immediately gets flustered and hides his face in your neck again, but you can feel him smiling against you as you give him an affectionate squeeze with your arms.

“And then if anyone gives you shit I can just let them die,” you continued.

Levi snorted in response, imagining you letting chaos descend upon the raid group just out of spite. He smirked to himself as he thought of the assholes who caused him trouble tonight yelling at you for your “poor healing” while you tried to play innocent like you had no idea what actually happened. 

“Ok, I like that idea,” he finally replied.

“Perfect. It’s a date,” you said, kissing the top of his head and hugging him tightly, as he laughed beside you. Oh what fun you were going to have at next week’s raid night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experience raiding with my husband when we still played World of Warcraft. 🤣 I tanked though, instead of healed. Hehehehe


End file.
